Him and Her
by JohnnyDeppLvr15
Summary: A one-shot featuring Him from the Powerpuff Girls. :  For a friend.


Elizabeth woke up in an unfamiliar place, in an unfamiliar bed. Still groggy, she glanced around, aware of how dark and red it was. She didn't like how it felt at all. Once minute, she was strolling along the safe city streets of Townsville, and the next was… nothing. She couldn't remember. What had happened?

Slowly, she got up and tip-toed around the room. She felt as if she were alone, but chances are, she wasn't. She started roaming around the large room, looking for a door. She finally found one and started sprinting towards it, but stopped dead in her tracks. There she saw was the Powerpuff Girl's nemesis. The one that never really gets defeated.

It was Him.

"And what are YOU doing up so soon?" his lips curved into an evil grin.

"I-I," Elizabeth was at a loss for words. Why Him? Why her?

"You best march yourself back to where you were, missy, or you will regret it," he was calmly checking his claws.

"And.. and if I don't?" she was starting to panic.

"Tut tut. Don't question me, little girl. Now march it," he started to move towards her, causing Elizabeth to automatically take a step back. She had to get out on the other side of the door. She just knew it. But how? Well, first thing's first—she had to get Him away from the door.

Obediently, she started moving to where she had just walked from.

"Good girl," he smirked again, as she sat on the bed.

"Why did you take me?" she said seriously, eyeing him as he glided right down beside her.

"Because, my dear. Now don't question me anymore."  
"Because why?" her stubbornness got the best of her.

"SHUT UP!" he yelled and then pushed her back. Elizabeth's face had shown shock as she flew back.

"What—"

"I want you to listen to me, and listen to me good. I'm the master and you're the mere…. Helpless," he stroked her hair as he softened on that word, "girl."

She didn't know what to say next as his hot mouth went on hers.

"You.. you…." She breathed.

"Yes. ME. And only me. As it should be," he murmured, looking her over as to where he should snip first. He roughly grabbed her into a standing position, finally deciding to cut along the fabric covering her stomach first. He made that movement, and Elizabeth's body went stiff.

What was she doing? She had to find a way out!

"You're so tense, my darling," his voice seethed poisoned honey on that word. He removed her top, snipping away now at her pants.

"Why don't I just—"

"I thought I told you to shut up, my little Apricot," he whispered quietly into her ear. Unable to resist his menacing words, she did so, her heart flying around her chest as to what he was doing to her.

The fabric fell away one by one, first her, and then Him. Until both were completely bare. She stared at his glorious red figure, trembling a little at what was to come next.

He smiled as he looked her up and down, imagining at how he could pierce that lovely creamy skin.

"Now, my sweet," he advanced a little toward her, "A poem for you."

Elizabeth internally groaned. Not again!

"Roses are red," he stepped toward her, "Blood is too," another step, "I very much want to," another step, "ravage you."

And then he was on her, skin on skin, flaming red body on milky white. His claws carefully navigated it's way through her hair, so as not to pierce her.. yet.

It was nearly too much for her, her brain clouded with thoughts of escaping and staying. Her heart was going to explode, she knew it. His mouth started exploring parts other than her mouth. He was slowly traveling down, as she slowly started to get more aroused. His tongue was flicking in and out, and that caused her to whimper slightly.

She then felt a sharp pain on her thigh. He hit her!

"I don't know how many times I have to tell you," he sensually looked up at her, "but I said shut up to you. Just to remind you." And then he continued his journey. Closer, closer.

And then she screamed. She didn't care. It felt too good. That tongue belonging to this angelic devil was nearly too much for her. If she had felt good before, it was nothing compared to now. His tongue was swiveling around inside her circuit, making her even wetter than a few minutes ago. She started panting and breathing so loudly, until finally that good feeling faded away.

She hadn't known why at first, but then she noticed he took his tongue out of her.

"Why… why did you stop?" she slurred. He didn't answer. Instead, he cut her stomach with her claw. It wasn't deep, but it sure did sting.

"AHH! Why did you do that?" she looked at the rubies starting to form around that pale area.

"I told you," he laid all his body on top of her, and she could tell he was hard, "to shut up. Now turn over."

"Turn… why?" her heart started beating fast again, as she felt his crotch bump against hers.

"Do as I SAY!" he yelled into her face, and then kissed her deeply.

And she did so, hunching at what was coming next. But one thing she knew what was coming, and it definitely was her.

He started moving, getting used to the feel of his body on hers. He was rubbing against her, groaning, but not really doing anything other than that. Surprisingly, Elizabeth wanted more. Just as soon as she thought it, the warmth of him left.

She was alone on the bed, and had no idea why.

"What're you—" and then she stopped herself, the cut on her stomach a reminder of what she must do.

"Good girl," he said from a distance, and she imagined the smirk on his face as he said this. A few moments later, he was back on her, pouring something around her backside. She knew what it was, and knew what was next. He was done pouring, and then he started to feel around her, the soft smooth cheeks arousing him even more.

He was starting to go in, and she shut her eyes tight, waiting breathlessly. And then she screamed once again. This time, it was out of agony. It hurt. Hurt like hell. Well, she was having sex with the Devil. With Him. She almost felt like laughing and crying. Crying because it hurt, laughing because she WAS having sex with the Devil HIMself.

A few blinding moments later, the pain started to subside and she was starting to feel pleasure instead of pain. She wasn't screaming anymore, but she was groaning. As was he. The pain started coming back just a bit because he was growing inside her.

Suddenly, he pulled out and Elizabeth felt a fluid splash on her back.

"Oh, no, did you just—" she turned to look at her back, feeling odd and free without him in her.

"I SAID I was the master," he smirked again.

"Well, it's time I take my revenge. On all of this," she launched at him and started kissing him, roughly at first and then it turned tender.

"I'm going to make you regret what you just did to me," she started kissing his neck as he gasped. She smiled to herself and traveled lower. Kissing his bare chest, his smooth stomach, until she was almost there.

He was definitely getting hard again, she could tell as her body was bumping into it. She started kissing down again, and playfully "missed." She was starting to kiss down his thigh when he yelled at her.

"What—you—"

"Now it's your turn to shut up," she whispered, and then started to lick every inch of him. She was slowly licking the length of it, coached by his moans and gasps as she ran her hands up and down his delicious thighs.

And then her hand went around the base. He started to pant even harder now, and she smiled even broader as she enclosed her mouth around the tip. She was sucking and he looked down.

His vision was blurry, but her head was bobbing up and down. Both the feel and sight of her was making him even harder.

Elizabeth wanted to see if she could put it all in her mouth. She tried, but failed, and gagged a little.

"YOU LITTLE BITCH!" he screamed, in a high-pitch scream.

She picked up her head and looked at him.

"No, no, no, don't stop," he whispered hoarsely, his eyes closed. And so she went back, putting him all in her mouth again.

"YOU WHORE!" he screamed again. And this time, he came in her mouth. Elizabeth, not really expecting it to happen that fast, choked. She was coughing as she crawled back up to lay beside him. She wiped his excess with the back of her hand off her mouth and looked at him.

He was silent for a minute, eyes closed. She still stared at him, wondering what was next.

"I'm still not done with you," he sighed, and then turned to get on top of her again. Her heart beating fast as their eyes locked in on each other. He kissed her neck softly, biting down a bit harder than what was necessary. She groaned, but then he got up again.

"Where are you going?" she sat up.

"No, lie back down," he said softly. She did, and he was back in a second. He started pouring the creamy lube over her womanhood and putting it on his manhood. She couldn't speak. Her throat was so dry from anticipation and achy from screaming.

"I'm going to make you pay for what you did, little wench," he smirked and got in position. Her body tensed up again, heart even beating faster than before.

When he slid into her, she didn't know whether to scream for pain or for joy. It felt so good, it hurt. It hurt so bad, it felt good. Once again, she screamed. Longer, higher, louder.

She didn't know she could form a coherent word, but she distantly heard herself yell for more. And not only was she screaming, but his low grunts had joined hers.

The numbing feeling overtook her, and she was shaking. She was happy. She wanted Him to torment her, forever. His spirit was growing, and she knew he felt the same. His rhythm was steady, not as hard as it was a few moments before.

And it was over too soon. He lay next to her panting. She was still. She didn't say anything at first. He propped himself up on his elbow and stared down at her.

That's when she looked at him. She moved so she could kiss him deeply and passionately again. After they were done, he lay on his back, throwing the cover on him and her. She then propped herself on her elbow, and it was her turn to stare at him.

"What?" he smiled after a few moments at her.

"Next time I go to get some groceries, don't kidnap me just for sex. Wait 'til I get back, ok?" she grumbled at him, frowning.

"But I'm your master," he kissed her forehead, still smiling.

"Next time, I want to roleplay as the master. And I want to do it at our own house," she pouted.

"But I LIKED Mojojojo's room better than mine. He said I could borrow and redecorate."

"Shut up, please," she mirrored Him, and nestled herself on the crook of his neck, sleep overtaking her pretty quickly.

And soon after, he joined her.


End file.
